


Quite a Big Mission You've Got There.

by keyflight790



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Badly Placed Puns, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Draco is a Needy Bottom, Draco's so snarky, Face-Fucking, Future Mention of Harry bottoming, Harry gets into Dracos Chamber of Secrets, Harry's so clever, M/M, More innuendo where that came from, POV Draco Malfoy, Penis Size, Really Bad Innuendos, Rimming, Size Kink, There was only one bed!, They're on a mission, Top Harry Potter, and, but its super quick, oh yeah, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790
Summary: Draco finds himself in a massive predicament when it comes to his Auror partner.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bixgirl1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgirl1/gifts).

They’d been undercover for three days. Seventy-two hours, and Draco had nearly lost his mind.

The mission itself was straightforward. Track the bad guy, watch for the drop, confiscate the illegal goods. A mission so easy Draco and his partner could have accomplished it in their sleep.

But that was the issue, wasn’t it? The fact that Draco hadn’t gotten any sleep over the past two nights. And now, on his knees, clumped behind a packing crate, his foot was more asleep than he had been in a long time. 

They were waiting for the drop, and Draco was regretting their scouting position more than ever. The wooden crate they were tucked behind was too small, their hiding place too tight of a space. He tried to shift, to switch his weight from one knee to the other, but Potter and his damn thighs were pressed right against his back. He couldn’t move, lest he would have to feel it. 

And he couldn’t feel it. Not again.

How they had gone through so many missions without Draco noticing the genuine weight of Potter’s cock through his Auror-required trousers, he had no idea. He wished he could go back in time, to three blissful days ago, when he had no earthly idea what Potter was packing in his pants. When he could wistfully just assume it was just like everyone else’s, nothing to owl home about. 

But no. That first night, in their Ministry-provided room with their miscalculated Ministry-supplied one bed, Draco had discovered Potter’s little secret.

It was actually quite big.

Especially when he had rolled over in the middle of that first night and pressed it directly against Draco’s arse, his eyes still shut with sleep, his mouth gaping open with breathy snores. Potter’s arm had wrapped around his waist unconsciously, and he shifted his hips, and suddenly, Draco had felt it. Big. _Hard_.

Within seconds, Draco had also been hard. Very awake, and very hard, and very stiff as he tried to very much not move while Potter pressed along his back. He couldn’t even chance to breathe, worried that any stir would wake his partner, would make him so acutely aware of their current closeness.

Finally, when he hadn’t been able to take it anymore, he had shrugged Potter’s arms off of him, ran to the loo and took care of his more-than-adequate sized hardness, _ thankyouverymuch_. Three steady pulls, a twist of his wrist, and Draco had come into his palm, with Potter’s horrid name on his lips. 

The next morning, Potter had taken his sweet time in that same loo, appearing in a burst of steam and a barely knotted towel situated low on his hips. Draco was drawn to the sharp outline of his hip bones, to the dusting of dark hair trailing from his navel and dipping under the seam of the towel. 

Draco had felt his chest tighten and his cock stir and his heart pound as he willed himself not to stare at the _very there_ outline of Potter’s cock, just as thick as it had felt against Draco’s backside the night before. 

Potter coughed, a bit of curiosity in his green eyes when Draco had finally peeled his glare from the thin towel. He had licked his lips, catching the droplets of water that still remained from his shower, and Draco had gulped, watching the movements, before standing. 

“Took long enough, didn’t you? I’ve barely enough time to get ready myself,” Draco had spat as he swiveled around Potter to get through the door frame. He had slammed the door behind him, barely catching Potter murmuring something about ‘conserving water’ before stepping under the scalding stream.

The night after had been even harder, Potter grasping onto Draco before he had even drifted off, so quickly in fact that Draco was not entirely sure Potter _was_ asleep when he did it. It wasn’t until he heard the small snores escaping Potter’s throat, tiny gusts of heat on Draco’s neck, that Draco was certain the cock pressed along his backside was entirely an accident and not a purposeful thrust. 

Not that he wanted it to be purposeful. No. Not at all.

For one, they were partners. A position that Draco definitely didn’t want to fuck with. He’d worked too hard to be respected in the Ministry, and no amount of cock would mess that up.

Two, he didn’t want to fuck Potter. He was too daft, always running into danger when a bit of planning would serve him good. And it’s not as if Draco found him at all attractive. Cock aside, he was a specky git who ,despite being an heir of Fleamont himself, could never get his hair to behave. 

And three: They hated each other. 

Sure, not as much as they once had. In fact, when Draco thought about it, he hadn’t insulted Potter in quite a few months. They quarreled, but it was more focused on tactics and Potter’s incessant need to always be a hero than anything else. He couldn’t remember the last time he called him Scarhead. 

“Move it, Scarhead,” Draco whispered as he tried to shift once more in their crouched gap behind the crate. _See?_ He thought to himself. _Nothing at all._ Potter must have leaned back on his heels because the pressure of his thighs against Draco was instantly gone and Draco was able to move without rubbing himself against _that_. He sighed as he rotated his ankle with relief, the blood rushing back into his foot. 

As soon as he finished adjusting, however, Potter’s body returned, thighs pressing hot against Draco’s arse. However, this time, it wasn’t just his thighs that were touching Draco. His chest pressed against Draco’s back, his breath so close that it felt like Potter’s mouth was just a hair away from Draco’s neck.

He squirmed unconsciously with the sudden onslaught of Potter pressed against him, and _fuck_, just like he was hoping to avoid, his arse dragged against it, that thing that Potter called his cock. Not hard this time, but still noticeable, a soft heat radiating from Potter’s crotch. Draco couldn’t help the sound that escaped his throat.

“Do you see him?” 

It took Draco a moment to realise Potter had asked a question. Between his hot breath on Draco’s neck and the steady weight of Potter’s cock pressed against his back, their entire hiding place smelled like the git, and he was unable to escape it. 

“Him?” Draco responded, and his voice came out soft and breathy. He had been aiming for a whisper, not a moan for Merlin’s sake.

“Baxter? The mark? I thought that’s why you gasped.”

_ Yes, the mark. Nothing to do with the prick. _

Draco glanced across the courtyard they were hidden from, searching for an answer more than a criminal, and thanked every star in the sky when he saw some movement towards the entrance. 

“Of course that’s why I gasped, Potter,” Draco responded in a snarky whisper. “Movement, 12 o’clock.”

Why Draco thought that this amazingly timed progress in their mission would alleviate the body pushed against his spine, he did not know. Instead of blissfully shifting to the right to get a better glance at the subject, Potter leaned forward, pressing his body even closer into Draco in order to have a clearer view of the happenings across the yard.

He knew he could say something insulting, a quick quip that would stop Potter from aligning his cock once again with Draco’s arse, this time while fully awake and maybe not quite fully aware of its position, but instead, Draco fell silent. They were too close to the subject, is all. Any noise, especially an insult, could be heard by the perp and blow their entire cover. 

So they stayed like that, Draco barely breathing and Potter practically rutting against his arse as they watched the criminal place a tiny box under a seemingly random fern before rushing back into the darkness.

“Is he gone?” Potter asked, and _damnit_, his lips were right against Draco’s ear, his entire body hot and hard behind him. 

“No, he decided to pull out a blanket and make himself a picnic. Honestly, Potter, those glasses do nothing for you, do they?”

“Someone’s tetchy.” 

He thanked Merlin for the darkness, so Potter couldn’t see what just the sound of his voice was doing to him, stirring in him. Draco could feel the heat rushing down his neck, across his cheeks. 

No. He wouldn’t let this happen. He had been able to control himself around Potter since sixth year, since he had smashed his nose and Potter slashed his chest, and he would not cave now, not on this mission, not while they were partners, not ever.

Especially not when Potter had his cock pressed against his arse. When all he had to do was squirm slightly to feel it again.

Mercifully, Potter withdrew from along Draco’s back and stood, shaking out his own legs where they had surely fallen asleep.

“Guess we can go home, then?” Potter asked, holding out his hand to help Draco off the ground.

“Home?” Draco swatted his hand away and pushed himself off the ground. He teetered, his right foot still not completely awake, and Potter’s hands went straight to his hips to steady him.

“Yeah, back to the hotel?” He flicked his wrist and the package soared through the bushes, right into the palm of his hand. Damnit. Wandless. Wordless. 

Nothing sexy about that. Absolutely not. 

“We could get dinner first?” Potter asked, and Draco’s eyes were torn away from the package perfectly clutched in Potter’s hand to his face. To his eyes, open and curious, glinting in the moonlight.

Green’s the worst. Horrid. Doesn’t matter that it’s a Slytherin colour; it’s disgusting. 

“Dinner?” Draco responded in an embarrassing squeak, and he could feel his cheeks tinge. He dusted off his trousers; surely there must be some dirt on them. Anything to distract himself from looking back at Potter, and his horrid green eyes, and his mess of hair, and his bloody huge cock.

“Very well. If you insist.” Draco threw an exasperated look. “As long as it’s not one of those grubby pubs you always seem to visit.”

It was a grubby pub. A sticky, dirty bar full of sticky, dirty patrons. Draco shot Potter a snide glare as he held the door open. 

“Whiskey on the rocks?” Potter asked after they found a table in the back. Draco cast a stringent cleansing charm across the barstools and took a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe down the table. 

“Neat,” Draco corrected condescendingly. Just because Potter knew what he drank didn’t mean they were friends.

“Right,” Potter nodded and disappeared, weaving his way between the patrons filling the bar. Draco took the moment to straighten his robes, running a hand through his hair. He had to pull himself together. There was no need to get in a tizzy about Potter. They were partners, they had to stay focused. 

He tapped his pocket, confirming the package was still there, secure in his robes. They’d return it to the Ministry in the morning, as well as a full report of what they saw. Thank Merlin the report didn’t have to include what they felt. No carbon copy about Potter’s dick. He didn’t need that memory in triplicate. 

Potter returned, two drinks in his hand. He placed a lowball of amber liquid in front of Draco, holding his own oversized pint with two hands.

“Merlin, Potter, planning on getting sloshed? We’re still on duty.” 

“It is quite a large glass, isn’t it?” Potter said with a smile. He took a swig and licked the foam off of his upper lip. Draco followed the motion, wondering what it would be like to taste the hoppy flavour right off of Potter’s skin. 

No. _Focus_. 

Draco brought his own glass to his lips, relishing the cool burn as the whiskey slid down his throat. He instantly took another sip, hoping the alcohol would blur the dirty thoughts that were running rampant through his mind.

“I didn’t think you’d noticed,” Potter continued, rubbing his hands up and down the stein, in quite a familiar motion. “Pretty wide, and sturdy too.” He winked, and Draco almost spat out his drink.

He coughed, the whiskey catching in his throat as Draco registered what Potter just said. When he caught his breath, he gave his partner a firm stare, setting his glass on the table with a clank.

Potter just chuckled, his own eyes alight and flirtatious. “Pity, I thought that you’d be good at swallowing.” 

“I am,” Draco spat automatically before he realised what he was confirming. “I mean, I can handle my alcohol, thank you.”

“I bet you can handle quite a bit,” Potter grinned.

Draco could feel the blush spreading across his cheeks and clenched his fists. He would not give in to Potter’s antics. Definitely not. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he said cooly, lifting his chin in defiance.

“I think you do,” Potter said, lifting his glass again. He downed several gulps, before letting out a refreshed sigh. “You see, I have quite a _ hard _ time focusing when you’re near. Any idea why?”

“Not in the slightest,” Draco sneered. “Although I would imagine _ focusing _ is always difficult for you.” 

Potter let out a thoughtful murmur. “I haven’t had any complaints.”

Draco huffed. There was no way they were talking about _ that_, but if they were, he wondered how often someone would have an opportunity to… complain.

“You could try it?” Potter raised his eyebrows, before motioning to his half-empty glass. 

Draco went to take another sip but found himself nervously downing the entirety of his drink. The whiskey settled into a warm energy in his stomach. He exhaled, before responding.

“If I wanted to taste your _ beer_,” Draco said carefully, “would I just get a sip, or could I have the whole thing?” 

Potter’s eyes went dark, heated, and he bit his lip before responding. “If you wanted, you could have it all.”

He shouldn’t. This was an awful idea that would only end in disaster, but Draco couldn’t help it. 

He reached across the pub table, took Potter’s glass in both hands, and downed the entire glass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's hungry, and Draco's still thirsty.

“Well, someone’s thirsty,” Potter laughed when Draco clanked the glass back on the table. 

Draco could feel his cheeks burning red. Had he misunderstood the entire conversation? Was  _ beer _ just that horrid slosh he just slid down his throat or was it something more? 

His heart raced as he tried to study Potter’s face. The git looked so impassive as if he was listening to Robards droll on in yet another staff meeting and not insinuating how Draco could swallow the entirety of his huge cock. 

Potter flagged down a server and ordered another beer and a plate of wings. “See anything you like, Malfoy?” he asked, giving him a wink before glancing down at the menu spread open across the table. 

_ Quite a bit, _ Draco thought, his cheeks colouring once again before he pushed that thought to the back of his mind. “I’ll take a burger, thanks.” 

“Another whiskey?” the waiter asked.

“Water’s great.” Draco had to stay alert if he was going to figure out exactly what Potter was up to, and he didn’t need his judgement clouded by the delicious buzz of alcohol.

Potter looked smug as he folded his arms across his chest, leaning back comfortably in his chair. “Was that beer not  _ refreshing _ enough, Malfoy?”

“No, just… staying hydrated.” Merlin, what the fuck did that even mean. Of course, the beer wasn’t refreshing, it was disgusting. Draco hated beer, but at the time, he thought there was an opportunity for quite a different substance to slide down his throat, and now he just looked like a ponce sipping water at a bar.

“Mission’s over. Unless you’re thinking of ways to exert yourself later.” Potter shrugged nonchalantly, but Draco couldn’t stop imagining the possibilities.

Plenty of ways, on his back, on his knees. This whole conversation was getting quite exerting to keep up with. 

Luckily, the waiter returned quickly, bringing Potter a perfectly average-sized longneck beer and a plate of saucy wings, along with Draco’s refreshing water and a sloppy burger with cheese. 

He was trying to analyze how to eat the burger without destroying his clothes when Potter let out a small moan. The sound went straight to Draco’s cock, and he took the briefest of moments to steady himself before glancing up at his dinner companion.

Potter was a mess; the sauce from the wings was coated wildly around his mouth, his fingers drenched in barbeque. His tongue was lapping around the piece of chicken in his hand as he ate each morsel straight from the bone.

He was practically fellating his food, and Draco couldn’t tear his eyes away from him.

After a painstaking minute of watching Potter devour each bit of the wing in his hands, the git dropped the remaining bone and started in on his fingers. Each thick member went deep into his mouth, and Draco could see his throat working as he licked each drop of sauce off of his skin. 

“What are you doing?” Draco finally gasped as Potter traced his bottom lip with his sauce-covered thumb.

“Eating,” Potter answered, before sticking his tongue out. Draco watched, horror mixing with arousal as the fucker curled his long, pink tongue upward, flicking the tip before licking sauce from the corner of his lips. 

“Is that so,” Draco murmured, stabbing a chip with his fork. 

“I like to savour my meals, really enjoy the experience.” Potter dropped another bone to his plate, this one licked completely clean. “Are you enjoying that burger, Malfoy?”

Draco cut a triangle out of the round burger and brought it to his mouth. Before he could chew, a drip of sauce escaped the soggy bread and dripped down his chin.

He sat horrified for a moment, before bringing his hand to his chin and wiping the condiment away. When he put his finger into his mouth to lick it off, Potter growled, a guttural sound that sent shivers across his skin.

Draco felt his cheeks heat at the sound, but he couldn’t let his guard down; not yet. Instead, he placed down his silverware and swallowed calmly. “It’s fine.” 

“Just fine?” Potter asked. “There are other things you can eat. The sausages here are so big you can barely wrap your hands around it.”

Draco dropped his fork and threw a disgusted sneer across the table. “Alright, Potter, what exactly are you fucking on about?”

“Dinner?” Potter said with a cheeky grin. “And dessert,” he added, eyeing Draco up and down. 

“That. That...thing you’re doing. With the ohh, my large glass and the eat the big sausage and can’t you swallow, Malfoy?” Draco slammed his hands down on the table. 

“Want to make sure you can handle me. I mean, it.” He stared down in his lap, then up at Draco. For the first time that night, Potter looked nervous, as if the weight of what he was suggesting was truly hitting him.

“Oh, I can handle anything, Potter,” Draco said

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Potter smiled, before raising his hand. “Check please!”

Leaving the bar was a blur of chairs being pulled and tables being knocked as the pair weaved through the crowd. Before Draco knew it, he was being pushed up against a stone wall of the closest alleyway, Potter’s chest pressed against his own. 

They don’t kiss like Draco thought they might; instead, Potter latched onto his throat, sucking and licking and biting, and it was hot, so hot, but his skin was suddenly covered in goosebumps. 

He could feel himself hardening more; his cock had been half-hard since Potter had offered him his beer, and even the disgusting taste hadn’t distilled his want.

Still, it had been a while since he’d taken anything, especially something that big, and as much as he wanted to, the dirty alley would not offer nearly enough opportunity for prep as he would need.

“Potter,” he murmured in between the small moans that were escaping his throat. Instead of stopping, Potter continued to mouth at his skin, pushing his shirt up over his stomach and latching his lips to Draco’s sensitive nipples.

“Potter,” and damnit, Draco moaned it this time, the name escaping in warning but also in bliss as Potter’s hands moved from his shirt to dip below his trousers, resting right at the top of his arse. His mouth was back on his neck, licking his collarbone, teasing the spot right below his ear.

Potter pressed into him, and Draco could  _ feel _ it, that hardness, that length, pushing into his hip. Potter’s thigh thrust between Draco’s legs, and Draco couldn’t help but rut against it, feeling the way his own cock dragged across his trousers as Potter held him there, pinned.

Gods, he wanted it. He wanted _ him _ .

“Harry,” Draco cried, when Harry’s finger dipped into him, circling his emptiness. He wanted to be filled, so badly that he couldn’t hold back anymore.

Instantly, Harry pulled off his neck, and, locking his eyes on Draco, he grinned.

“There it is.”

“What?” Draco gasped, his hips slowing against Harry’s thigh. He couldn’t stop his movements though, no matter how hard he tried to still.

“That’s what it sounded like. My name in your mouth as you came.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again, Etalice, for the beta-goodness!  
I PROMISE the SEX IS COMING EVERYONE IS COMING I ADDED A CHAPTER SO EVERYONE COMES


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco learns why Harry can talk to snakes.

Draco’s cheeks flushed, as Harry grabbed his hand and rushed them to the Apparition point. 

Before he knew it, they were back in their shared room, with the blessed only bed. Harry practically threw Draco onto the expanse of their shared duvet, before standing at the foot. 

“It was so hot listening to you.” Harry’s hands rested on his hips as he gazed at Draco stretched across the mattress. “And when you said my name, _fuck_ Draco, I’ve never been so turned on.”

Draco bit his lip. “I didn’t think you’d hear me.”

“Mmm, but I did.” Harry started unbuttoning his shirt, slowly revealing the chiseled chest Draco had seen just the other morning, framed by the thin cotton towels of the hotel. “Tell me Draco, were you thinking of my _wand_ while you wanked?”

Draco scoffed. “You tosser, it was my wand that killed the Dark Lord.” He couldn’t take his eyes away from Harry as he finally revealed the expanse of skin. Draco licked his lips, eyeing the tuft of hair that dipped into Harry’s Ministry-issued trousers. 

“Ten inches of springy wood.” Harry winked. “Mine’s bigger.”

“I’m well aware, Potter. You’ve been pressing your Holly against my arse every night this week.”

Harry let out a chuckle and threaded his fingers through the belt loops of his trousers. “I already know I can handle your wand, Draco. But do you think you can handle mine?”

In one swift movement, Harry dropped his trousers to the wooden floor of their hotel room. He wasn’t wearing any pants, and Draco gasped as the full length of Potter’s cock unfurled in front of his eyes. 

“Merlin, Potter. No wonder you can talk to snakes.”

Harry’s eyes darkened as he twisted his wrist, and in one sweep, Draco was naked as well, his clothes ripped right from his body. 

Draco couldn’t worry about the fact that his Ministry-property clothing was no longer on his person. The only thing he could focus on was Harry’s provocative stare and the monster he called a cock.

“Do you want to have a lick?” Harry asked with a sly smile. 

Draco smirked. “Anything to get the disgusting beer taste out of my mouth.” He couldn’t really believe that this was happening. They were partners, after all. Not...sexual partners. Still, Draco couldn’t resist the pull of Harry. He had never been very good at that.

He flipped onto his knees and crawled his way across the white sheets. However, he froze at the edge of the bed, suddenly unsure. 

“You don’t have to.” Harry’s voice was soft as he weaved his fingers into Draco’s hair. “We can go back to being just partners.”

His nails scratched Draco’s scalp, and the sensation made him shiver. “Can we though? After this? Is that what you want?”

Harry’s hand stilled. He exhaled before answering, “No.”

Draco tilted his head up from Harry’s gorgeous shaft. “No, we can’t go back, or no, this isn’t what you want. Honestly, Potter, sometimes-”

Before he could finish his sentence, Harry was kissing him, full and passionate, his hand cupped around Draco’s neck and his other hand holding his chin. His lips were soft but demanding, and soon, Draco found himself being pushed onto his back into the soft mattress. Harry hovered above him, the length of his hard cock pushing into Draco’s hip.

Harry nibbled seductively on Draco’s bottom lip before breaking their kiss. “I mean, I want this.” His green eyes were piercing, and Draco almost had to look away from the intensity. 

“Of course, you want this, Potter.” Draco shimmied below him, trying to distract himself from the intense stare. Instead, he ended up dragging his own hardened length across Harry’s cock.

“_Fuck,_” Harry moaned. “No. I mean, I want you. Have...for a while actually. It’s driving Ron batty how often I bring you up in conversation.”

“Really?” Draco immediately coughed, embarrassed by the squeak of his answer. He was having trouble processing what was happening. Harry had talked about him? To his closest friends, no less. It seemed impossible. “Is that why you tried to get into my, erm, Chamber of Secrets that first night?”

Harry burst out into laughter, his entire body shaking with chuckles, which only made his cock drag across Draco’s even more. “No, no,” he finally gasped out. “That was purely innocent. I was trying so hard to not touch you, in fact. And then when I woke up, you were gone, and I figured I must have done something while I was sleeping.”

Draco smirked. “You pushed your basilisk into my fucking spine, and I haven’t been able to think about anything since.”

Harry dragged his cock up and down Draco’s bare stomach, teasing him even further. “Just my snake, hmm? You don’t want anything else?”

Draco licked his lips. “We’re work colleagues. I couldn’t think about you that way.”

“And before we were work colleagues?”

Were they really going to have this talk while Harry was hovering mere inches above Draco’s naked form and his very many inches were hot against his side?

“Despite what Pansy may have told the entirety of the school, I have not been pining after the Chosen One since Third year.”

“Really,” Harry said dully. He started to retreat, before Draco’s hands gripped at his hips.

“It was Fourth. When you came out of the black lake on the second task.” Draco swallowed and then wrapped his hands around Harry’s back. “You were all wet, and your hair was a disaster, but I couldn’t stop looking at you.”

Harry chuckled. “My hair isn’t much better now.”

Draco’s hands moved to thread into Harry’s mess of locks. He tugged him downward, until their lips pressed together again. Draco let himself feel it, then. Not just the weight of Harry on his hip, but the weight of Harry against his lips. The taste of him as they kissed, as they pressed their bodies closer together. 

Harry moulded himself into Draco’s arms, pressing him further into the mattress as they kissed. He moaned as their tongues touched, and Draco swallowed the sound. 

He let out his own groan of pleasure when Harry left his lips and began to mouth at his throat. 

“So soft for me,” he murmured into Draco’s skin as he worked his way downward, kissing and nibbling across Draco’s chest. “Knew you would be.”

Draco wanted to bite back something about how he would never be _soft_ for Potter, but his words were replaced with a whine as Harry pulled one of his nipples into his mouth. 

The heat from Harry’s mouth and Harry’s cock was spreading across Draco’s entire body. He wanted it, needed this, and bent his body into Harry’s mouth, craving more.

Harry obliged, the pads of his thumbs stroking Draco’s hardened nubs as he headed southward. Draco held his breath when Harry took him into his mouth, first only the tip, working his way forward until the entirety of Draco’s cock was sheathed in wet heat.

“Fuck, Potter,” Draco groaned as Harry swirled his tongue along his shaft.

Harry withdrew with a quick pop. “Call me Harry.”

“Not this again,” Draco rolled his eyes. 

“Very much this again, Draco.” Harry sat up and pulled Draco’s ankles to his shoulders, exposing his furled hole. “I want to hear you cry my name while you beg for my sword.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Et Alice for the amazing beta, and Orange Coyote for the Alpha/Encouragement!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco finally gets his fill.

Draco rolled his eyes. “Are you really comparing your dick to the Sword of Gryffindor?”

Harry shrugged. “I did wield it.”

“Not as well as Longbottom.”

Harry smacked Draco across one of his arse cheeks. “The snake I killed was way bigger than his.”

Draco raised his hands in play-surrender, before dropping them back to the mattress. He barely heard the whispered incantation for lubricant before Harry’s thick fingers were circling his hole.

“And, _fuck_,” Draco let out a moan as one of Harry’s fingers slipped past his rim. “How long do I have to wait to sheath your sword?”

Harry curled his finger, teasing Draco’s core. “You’re so fucking tight, Draco. I’m...not sure.”

Draco scoffed. “I can handle your prick, Potter.” He kicked his feet off of Harry’s shoulders and rolled onto his knees.

“It’s Har- oh!” Harry barely had a chance for rebuttal before Draco twisted him onto his back, positioning his head near Harry’s lap. 

“I know you can multitask, fellow Auror,” Draco grinned, shimmying his hips. “Feed me your cock while you open my tight little hole.”

Feeling Harry’s hand tracing the line of his spine, Draco dipped his head forward and teased the tip of Harry’s cock with his tongue. It was big, even bigger up close, and Draco wasn’t quite sure if he’d be able to swallow it all. He took his time, bobbing around the head and listening to Harry’s whines of pleasure, before opening his throat and working his way down Harry’s shaft.

Draco was only able to make it halfway down before he started gagging, tears already prickling in the corners of his eyes. He thought he should feel embarrassed, not even being able to swallow him all the way down, but instead he just got more turned on, imagining Harry’s enormous cock splitting him open.

One of Harry’s hands threaded through Draco’s hair, holding him steady, while the other rested right outside his hole. He shifted his arse again, hoping to remind Harry that there were other tasks to attend to, and with a chuckle, Harry obliged.

Draco moaned as Harry pressed one finger in, quickly followed by another. It burned, but Draco had a feeling no matter how much Harry prepped him, it would still burn eventually. He’d take whatever he could get.

Draco continued to bob, working one hand over the extensive member that he was unable to shove down his throat, as Harry worked him open. He was groaning around Harry’s cock by the time three fingers were worked into his arse, and when he looked up, Harry’s green eyes were hooded, dark and lustful. 

“Fuck Draco, your mouth,” Harry panted. “It’s so good.”

Draco smirked around Harry’s prick, before pulling off completely. “It’s a beautiful cock,” he said, running his hand up and down Harry’s spit soaked length. “Now fuck me already.”

“Always knew you’d be demanding in bed,” Harry grinned. He pushed up onto his elbows. “I can be demanding too. Get on your knees, Draco.” 

He should have been embarrassed by how quickly he hopped onto his knees, but something about Harry had always made Draco a little desperate. He faced the headboard, and gathered some pillows under his arms as Harry’s mouth nibbled along his arse. 

“So beautiful,” Harry murmured into his skin before biting down. Draco keened, pressing backwards into Harry’s mouth needily. “I can’t wait to fuck you.”

“Me neither, Potter, now get to it.”

“Tsk, tsk, tsk, Draco.” He slapped Draco’s arse once, then again, before spreading his cheeks open wide. “Not quite begging yet. Let’s see if we can change that.”

Before Draco could retort, Harry was dragging his tongue down Draco’s spine all the way to his shaft. He could only let out a throaty, “Yes” before Harry was mouthing at his hole, his tongue flicking in and out. 

Harry dug his nails into the globes of Draco’s arse as Draco rode the glorious sweeps of his tongue. He tugged on his own prick, readying himself for the burn that was sure to come no matter how thorough a job Harry’s mouth was doing to his arse. 

“Okay, come on, just fuck me.”

Harry didn’t stop. Instead he curled his tongue and pushed it deep into Draco’s core. 

“Potter, I’m ready,” Draco whined, canting his hips backwards.

Harry added a finger inside of Draco, beckoning it until he found the perfect spot for Draco’s pleasure.

“Oh gods, it’s not that big, let’s go.”

A second finger, both pressing teasingly against his prostate, and Draco was practically bucking into Harry’s face.

“Fuck me, Harry, please!”

Harry gave him one more suck before withdrawing his tongue and fingers. “You just had to ask, Draco.” 

“Fuck you,” Draco cursed, gripping onto the pillows cradling his head when he felt the bulbous tip of Harry’s cock pressed against his hole. 

“Another time, maybe.” Harry’s hands found Draco’s hips, and he held him there, the pads of his thumbs rubbing calming circles across Draco’s skin. “But for now, I want inside of you.”

Draco gripped his cock tightly as Harry started to push in. “Go slow, it’s, oh fuck, it’s so big.”

“Breathe,” Harry coaxed as he stilled. “I’m so sorry, darling. It’s going to hurt, but then it will feel so much better.”

He inhaled deeply and exhaled a cloud of hot air. Draco’s cock had instantly softened at the sharp pain, but he gripped it anyway as Harry continued to push his way into Draco’s core.

Harry placed kisses along Draco’s spine, whispering words of praise. 

“That’s it, breathe, you’re doing so well.”

“Draco, you’re so tight, I can feel you all around my cock.”

“Yes, baby, almost there, so good for me.”

Finally, Draco groaned with relief when he felt the coarse hair of Harry’s bollocks against his perineum. 

“Fuck, stay still.” Draco focused on his breaths as Harry stilled, his cock buried deep inside. Draco closed his eyes and began to rock back onto Harry’s length, moaning as his own prick began to harden again. 

He rode Harry like that, swaying back on the beast Harry called his cock, his mouth dripping with moans and whines. 

“Damn, Draco, that’s it,” Harry groaned as Draco worked himself over his length. “Ride my cock like you rode my face.” His hands moved from gripping his hips to rubbing his shoulders, encouraging Draco to take his pleasure at his own pace.

Soon Draco was fucking himself on Harry, slamming his arse back in fervor while his hand was a blur around his own length. He was so close already, knowing that in a couple more pulls he’d be cresting over the edge.

Just when he was about to peak, Harry swatted his hand away from his prick.

“Want you to come on my cock, and my cock alone,” Harry commanded, one of his hands returning to Draco’s hips. He held him steady there, plunging in and out of Draco’s tight heat, until the room was filled with sounds of their panting breaths and skin slapping against skin.

Harry’s other hand wrapped around Draco’s neck, his thumb pressing deliciously against Draco’s pulsepoint, as he drove in and out of his core. 

“So close, Draco, I knew you’d be this good,” Harry moaned, thrusting faster and faster.

Draco melted into the feeling of Harry’s controlled hand around his throat, the other on his hip. He was being so blissfully fucked he couldn’t think of anything else but taking it, taking all that Harry could give. 

“Fuck, Harry,” Draco whined as his orgasm ripped through his body. He clung to the pillows for purchase as Harry plunged into him, fucking him through his ecstasy. 

Before his body stopped shuddering, Harry was coming, filling Draco with his hot pleasure. “Yes, Draco, oh god,” Harry called out, his thrusts finally slowing as he was engulfed in his orgasm.

Harry crumpled to the mattress, pulling Draco down with him and pressing his back into his chest.

Draco winced, first because of the quick withdrawal, then because of the disgustingly sticky, still gigantic cock pressing into his sore backside.

“Merlin, Potter, ever hear of a cleaning charm?” Draco reached down, searching the floor for his wand before Harry pulled him back into his arms.

“Like this?” Harry barely twitched his fingers and the sticky sensation along his back instantly disappeared. 

Draco scoffed, to not let Harry know how absolutely arousing his wandless, wordless magic truly was. “And what about the mess between my thighs?”

Harry mouthed at Draco’s earlobe. “Just give me a minute, and I’ll show you how well I can still speak parseltongue.”

The whine that escaped Draco’s throat was absolutely disgraceful. Thank Merlin and the Ministry for giving them only one bed on this awfully amazing mission. 

He’d have to send Robards a fruit basket in gratitude as soon as they returned home. Bananas and aubergines and maybe a cucumber or two would do the trick.

**Author's Note:**

> Lovely bix, I hope you enjoy this crack of a fic, with all its ridiculous innuendos. Happy belated birthday, hope you had a wonderful one!


End file.
